Simple Math
by vedette26
Summary: Due to some unforeseen circumstances, Kokuyoh Land gets demolished and now Chrome has to stay with Hibari. Great. Just great. And being Mukuro's vessel is not helping her. Not one bit.


So. Hi! This would be my third(?) KHR fic? IDK.

I've posted this ages ago back in Livejournal (since I update my Livejournal often). I just realized now that I haven't posted it here. Yes, I fail.

Anyway, as a peace offering. I bring an 1869 fic. The plot-bunny visited me one day and this kinda just happened. I guess.

**Character/ Pairing:** Hibari Kyouya/ Dokuro Chrome  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Fail! Fluff, OOC-ness(?), abuse of periods (I hate it when my paragraphs are cramped together so bear with me)**  
**

**DISCLAIMER:** Me not own. Amano does.

* * *

**Simple Math**

Chapter 1:

_Demolition Disasters_

...

..

.

The idle sound of paperwork was the only noise to pervade the silent air inside the room and Chrome wouldn't be at all surprised if it was the only noise permitted by Hibari to exist. (Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thinks that she can hear Mukuro chuckling. He probably was.) She fidgets uncomfortably on her seat on the plush sofa as she gazes around with her good eye at the interior of the Namimori Middle School Reception Room; the Cloud Man's office, a voice in her head quips. Her one wide violet eye settles by chance on Hibari for just a fraction of a second and Chrome immediately averts her gaze when the man sends her a cold glare.

_Kufufu, what did you do to make Kyouya so angry, my dear Chrome? _Mukuro liltingly quips, weaving threads of illusions inside her mind.

_I-I didn't do anything to the Cloud Man…_

_Hmm...you don't really need to do anything to get Kyou—_

The sudden _swish _of Hibari's flying fountain pen awoke Chrome from her stupor and she turns a wide eyed gaze at the Cloud guardian as the pen embedded itself with a loud _thud_ on the door.

"Tell your plant-eater of a master to get the hell out, Dokuro" Hibari Kyouya grounded out evenly, the hand that threw the pen clenching in barely suppressed ire.

"H-Hibari-san? What…" She scrunches up an eyebrow, _what was he—?_

"Tell Rokudo Mukuro to go back to his hell-hole right now"

"But—" _What?_

"I don't care if it's your head he's invading, you're in _my_ school"

"H-how?" She subconsciously asks in a slight panic, because she can't think of any possible way Hibari can even know that she was just having a conversation with her master inside her head a few seconds ago.

"I hate illusionists. So tell your herbivore master to leave. He's crowding." Hibari Kyouya says with finality as if his statement made any viable sense to Chrome, which unfortunately, it didn't. Chrome had learned long ago from her Mukuro-sama that most of Hibari's actions didn't make much sense to normal people and this was what made the prefect special.

_It would seem that dear Kyouya has gotten better at sensing illusions…_

_Mukuro-sama?_

_How interesting. Farewell for now my dear…kufufufu_

Mukuro's presence disappeared as quickly as it had arrived and Chrome frowns just a little at the sudden loss of a conversational human being. She steals a look at Hibari who had gotten a new pen and was continuing his paperwork as though nothing significant had happened.

Chrome bit her lower lip and looked down at her hands. She doesn't really understand why the Cloud Man was even angrier at her than usual.

Although...

She supposes that the whole situation they were facing right now was somehow her fault, but to be fair, the sudden demolition of Kokuyoh Land was completely out of her hands. And really, Chrome considers, if the Cloud Man was to be mad at anyone, it should be at the boss, it wasn't like she forced herself in this mess.

...

..

.

* * *

.

..

...

"_My answer is no, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari Kyoya answers unblinkingly, not even bothering to look up and greet his visitors._

"_But Hibari-san, you're the one who had Kokuyoh Land demolished!" Tsuna cried exasperatedly. In retrospect, he would wonder later on as to where he had gotten the courage to stand up to the volatile Cloud, but for now, Vongola Decimo had other businesses to rake care of. He still has to figure out where to hide Ken and Chikusa, and he was learning the hard way that hiding people who were wanted by the mafia was no easy task._

_Tsuna still can't even comprehend as to how Hibari demolished Kokuyoh Land in the first place!_

"_So?" Hibari raises a regal eyebrow as he looks up and faces Tsuna. He sweeps a look over the boy and is rewarded with a slight tremor and a little tremble from the so-called boss of the little Mafia game the herbivores were so fond of playing._

"_So! Chrome doesn't have anywhere else to stay!"_

"_Dokuro does not have the right to stay there in the first place Sawada"_

_Tsuna sighs in sheer anguish, had he not been in Hibari's foreboding presence he would have screamed and tore at his hair in frustration. _

_Why was it so hard to get his point across with this guy?_

"_You have to do it, Hibari", Reborn pipes up from his perch on Tsuna's shoulder and the Vongola boss almost cries in relief for the sudden intervention. _

"_I'll have to decline, infant. I don't have any commitments with Sawada right now."_

_Reborn frowns for a moment before jumping down from Tsuna's shoulder to sit on Hibari's desk with a wicked smile on his face that the young Vongola knew all too well._

_Something potentially damaging was about to come out of Reborn's mouth._

"_If you let Chrome stay, then Mukuro will be indebted to you."_

_Oh, did he say potentially damaging? He meant absolutely, absolutely__ damaging._

_But of course, he can't help but be impressed as Hibari seemed to contemplate Reborn's offer. Somewhere in the back if his mind, Tsuna files away the fact that you can get Hibari Kyouya to agree to almost anything as long as it involves the prospect of a fight and Rokudo Mukuro._

"_Fine, if the girl isn't here by five in the afternoon, consider the deal off."_

...

..

.

* * *

_._

_.._

_..._

She doesn't blame the boss or anything like that; she's actually even touched by his concern and she's every bit thankful for all he has done for her. Chrome just thinks that it is highly unfair that she was to be at the receiving end of Hibari's apparent ire. It was already painfully obvious that the Cloud Man was already irked at her for being Mukuro's vessel and Chrome did not need another reason for Hibari to get even more annoyed at her.

_The green trails of Namimori~_

"Ah!" Chrome gasps a little as the cute little canary swoops in from the window and perches itself on top of Hibari's head. She tried to fight off a small smile as Hibird started to make a nest out of its master's hair, but to no avail, a smile lit up her features as the inhumanely adorable sight unfolded in front of her.

Who would have thought that Hibari Kyouya had a liking for small, cute animals?

Certainly not Chrome.

Hibari caught her eye and raised a slim eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, looking up and pausing from his work when he felt Chrome's delighted and incredulous gaze on him. He hated it when people looked at him stupidly. He hated it when _herbivores _looked at him stupidly.

Actually, scratch that. Hibari hates it when people look at him in general.

She stiffened.

"N-Nothing!" Chrome stuttered as she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. She hated the fact that she blushed so easily. Stupid genes...

"Really?" Hibari didn't sound at all convinced as he continued to look at her with his generic _'you-are-all-stupid-herbivores-and-you-all-deserve-to-be-bitten-to-death'_ gaze.

She gave the slightest of nods before looking away, averting her gaze from the prefect to the opposite wall. The wall, although a very poor replacement for the temperamental guardian, was thankfully not staring at her. Chewing on her bottom lip, she willed the blush on her cheeks to go away, skin prickling as she felt Hibari's almost suffocating gaze never wavering on her.

_Why is the Cloud Man staring at me? Was it something I said?_

Hibari's gaze on her lasted for a few more milliseconds before it stops and she almost lets out a sigh of relief. Almost. Because she has now become wary from making any noise at all in Hibari's presence; Chrome recognizes the fact that she's not the loudest person in the world but this was Hibari we were talking about and that changes just about everything. She also has to resist the urge to look at the other teen again and instead settles on gazing at the wall. The wall, although a very poor replacement for Hibari, did not glare at her or threaten to bite her to death.

The clock catches her attention and she raises an eyebrow at the time. It was already six-thirty in the evening. She's been here for a whole hour and a half already. _How long does the Cloud Man intend to stay in the school? Does he even go home_—

"Tetsu," Hibari calls out, putting his pen down and arranging his paperwork neatly in one pile at the far left of his desk. The door to the Reception Room slides open with barely any sound and the burly form of one Kusakabe Tetsuya enters the room and stands rigidly at the doorway.

"Yes, Kyou-san?"

"I'm going home." Hibari declares, standing up and gathering his things. Chrome looks at him in slight surprise, and after realizing what he just said, she grabs the small backpack that contains all of her things and hugs it tightly to her chest before standing up as well.

"Hai, Kyou-san," Kusakabe nods his head in understanding before turning to Chrome and giving her a small bow of recognition. She bows back because she remembers him from their trip to the future and despite appearances; Kusakabe was a very nice man and had helped her in several life-threatening situations.

"Get me a new pen."

"Hai, Kyou-san,"

"Make sure no herbivore will sully my school."

"Hai, Kyou-san,"

"Dispose of any trespassers."

"Hai, Kyou-san,"

"The chair in front of the teacher's table in Room 108 is creaking, get it fixed."

"Hai, Kyou-san,"

"Ensure that the faculty will get my message."

"Hai, Kyou-san,"

Hibari gave Kusakabe a level stare, an eyebrow raised in consideration. As if deliberating whether the other was non-herbivorous enough to trim the leaves of the bonsai Hibari kept as a 'pet'.

"If anything is out of place when I come back. I'll bite you to death and use your corpse as fertilizer for the Sakura out back."

"Hai, Kyou-san."

At this Kusakabe gives a final bow and Chrome bows again as well to be polite.

"Let's go, Dokuro," Hibari gruffly announces and the next thing she knew, the man had her by the wrist and was dragging her outside of the Reception Room and into the dark hallway. Chrome is careful not to stumble as she is roughly yanked around by the wrist, she gains some sort of semblance to equilibrium after passing a few hallways. But of course, her newfound precarious balance was short-lived as they start going down the staircase; with Hibari's every step down, Chrome quickly teeters into falling face first into the hard pavement.

"Cloud Man!"

She yelps as she wobbles on the edge of a step, she tries flailing to refrain from stumbling but with Hibari's unrelenting hold on her wrist, she falls and bumps none too gently against the other guardian. Despite herself, Chrome blushed as she felt the rippling of muscles on the prefect's back.

Hibari stops mid-step, barely reacting as Chrome steadied herself against him.

"I have a name, Dokuro." He phrases out coldly as he continued to yank her around.

She worries her lower lip before trying to address Hibari again.

"Hibari-san,"

"What?" He asks through gritted teeth, not even bothering to stop as he continues the descent downstairs, and she catches a glimpse of the other teen's face as they turned into a corner before going down another flight of stairs.

"I can walk by myself."

"Hn."

He lets go of her wrist and now Chrome wishes he hasn't because Hibari was walking too fast and she was having a hard time trying to keep up with him. A wave of panic rises up in her throat as she loses sight of the prefect at the second floor landing. She picks up her pace and calls out, a clammy feeling settling on her stomach.

"Wait!"

Silence answers her call and she considers going back upstairs to ask Kusakabe where Hibari's house was, that is until she hears the familiar sound of the other guardian's steps getting closer to where she had settled.

He was coming back.

The Cloud Man actually came back.

For _her._

_Would you look at that my dear, it would seem that Kyouya's not entirely heartless. Kufufu…_

"Hibari-san..."

"Hurry up herbivore or I really will leave you."

She allows herself a relieved smile as the Cloud guardian took hold of her wrist again.

_Thank you, Cloud Man-san._

...

..

.

_

* * *

_

_._

_.._

_..._

After stumbling out of the school, thankfully unscathed, Chrome found herself at the unfamiliar streets of Namimori. Having been practically closed off from the world, it was all she could do not to stare around like a small child. Sure, she'd gone to the future but it was relatively hard to try and go sight-seeing when you had people trying to mutilate and kill you all the time and Mukuro's illusions, although wonderful and nice, still didn't hold a candle to reality. (Although Chrome would never tell him that, because Mukuro was very fragile and emotional when it comes to his illusions, even going as far as to call them his 'children')

All in all, the change of scenery was nice.

Even if it was still cold though it was already summer…

"We're here." Hibari said in a clipped tone halting in front of a tall and foreboding gate.

…And her companion even colder still. But Chrome wasn't complaining that much anymore.

"Here?" Chrome echoed, eye widening comically as she took in the sight before her.

It was just absurdly typical for someone like Hibari to live in a fortress.

"My house." Hibari grounded out, finding it necessary to state the obvious as the girl proceeded to gaze open-mouthed at the tall gate.

"Oh."

The Cloud guardian rolled his eyes, mentally shaking his head. _Why was he always stuck with idiots? _He pushed past the girl to make his way over to the noticeably smaller doorway on the left and proceeded to ring the doorbell inconspicuously hidden underneath the plethora of foliage that decorated the outside walls. The chiming of the bells thankfully shook Chrome from her stupor, and she berated herself a bit for staring too much. She moved closer to where Hibari was standing and as soon as she reached the prefect, the door opened to reveal a tall, elderly man.

"Kyouya-bocchan."

...

..

.

* * *

.

..

...

**_To be continued._**

_

* * *

_

.

..

...

Liked it? Hated it?

Tell me all about it.

Leave me a review, why don't you?

Hits are nice. But reviews make an author's world go round!


End file.
